


Cookie Quest

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: After accidentally locking himself out of his apartment while his cookies are baking, Yamada has to enlist in the help of his buff neighbor to help him get inside before they burn.





	Cookie Quest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "christmas cookies".

It was all for a stupid can of red and green sprinkles.

Yamada should have waited. The cookies needed time to cool before they could be decorated, anyway; he should have used that time to go and buy what he needed to decorate them. But the little confections were going to be in the oven for another half hour, and he figured that was more minutes than he needed for a run to the store. But hindsight was twenty-twenty, and now Yamada was standing in front of his locked apartment door, holding his grocery bag in one hand and his key ring in the other, listening to the oven timer going off. Unfortunately, he'd taken his apartment key off the ring to open a package the day previously, and he could see it now, sitting on his kitchen counter. He was locked out of his apartment, and the cookies for his mother's Christmas party were burning in the oven.

His fretting was interrupted by his next door neighbor, the man shrugging on his coat as he closed his apartment door behind him. Yamada looked him over for a moment, taking in his broad shoulders and strong arms and having an idea.

"Excuse me, you're Okamoto Keito, right? Can you help me?"

The man turned, looking surprised to have been spoken to and taking an earbud out of his ear.

"Sorry?"

Yamada let all of nervousness about the situation out all at once, his voice going a bit higher and faster than he wanted.

"My door is locked because my friend sent me a pair of shoes and I used my keys and then left them and I'm making cookies but the timer is going off and I need to open my door and I think you might be able to break it down."

The man stared at him for a long, confused moment, then took the other earbud out of his ear.

"I... What?"

The beeping of the oven timer was willing Yamada to move faster, but he needed the help, swallowing the drama queen inside of him and instead responding calmly.

"I need you to help me break down my apartment door."

The neighbor's eyes went wide, and he looked at Yamada like he had lost his mind.

"W-what? Why?"

"Cookies. It's a bit of a story." A story that they didn't have time for, Yamada pointing at his door. "Please?"

"Are you sure?" Okamoto Keito asked, but he was already placing down his bag and his phone, squaring himself in front of Yamada's door.

"Yeah. I need to get inside."

Keito was still confused, but he seemed game for it anyway, looking determined to help. He squared his shoulders, took a few steps back, and then ran at the door, his face set and fists clenched.

He bounced off the wood harmlessly, and Yamada didn't know if he wanted to laugh or despair. He lined up next to Keito and they ran at the door together, the loud thump they made when they hit making hopeful, but nothing happened. They fell back together, Yamada tripping over his neighbor's foot and falling into him. Crashing to the ground hurt almost as much as hitting the door had, and Yamada felt it would have hurt more if he hadn't completely landed on Keito's chest.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to work." Keito said after a quiet moment, and Yamada let his head fall back onto his chest in despair.

"U-um..." Keito said again, and Yamada rolled off him.

"My cookies are going to burn." He said hopelessly, Keito giving him a small frown. Then his face lit up a bit, and he turned to Yamada in question.

"Is your back door locked too?" He asked. Yamada thought for a moment, then shook his head. Keito got to his feet, holding out his hand to help Yamada up. "We can climb to your balcony from mine, I think. We can get in that way."

Now set with a plan and full of hope, Yamada nodded excitedly, the two entering Keito's apartment. They walked through the room quickly, Yamada taking in the simple monochrome furniture and a guitar in the corner. Keito hopped his balcony easily, lifting himself over the railing and taking a large step to get to Yamada's balcony. When he noticed that Yamada hadn't followed behind him he frowned, holding out a hand.

"Come on, it's easy."

"It's..." Yamada looked down, his voice dying in his throat. He lived on the fourth floor, and they were way too high up for him to even consider leaving the safety of the railing. "No. I can't."

Keito reached his hand over further, and Yamada took it, feeling Keito pull him a little, and he stepped over the railing, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

"It's going to be okay. Trust me."

"But this is the most we've ever talked to each other!" Yamada exclaimed, reaching out blindly. He was leaned over way too far before his hand found the cool metal, swallowing.

"You should open your eyes." Keito said, the nervousness in his soft voice not helping Yamada feel any better. And opening his eyes didn't help at all, looking straight down to the ground, and he felt his knees almost give out.

"I wouldn't have agreed to this if I knew it was going to kill me!" He whined, and Keito have his hand another insistent pull. Willing strength into his legs, Yamada managed to step over the gap and onto his own balcony, resisting the urge to give Keito a hug. He almost succumbed to it but the smell of smoke distracted him, causing him to run inside. Shoving oven mitts on, he pulled the blackened cookies out, choking on the smoke. Keito had followed him inside, coughing too, looking at Yamada's ruined batch apologetically.

"We might have made it in time if you'd crossed the balcony faster." He said after a long moment of silence, the smallest of smiles on his face, and Yamada opened his mouth in offense.

"Hey! Shut up." He shouted, throwing one of the oven mitts at his neighbor. Keito laughed and dodged, and it made Yamada laugh too. The jab was a pleasant surprise though, because aside from a few short conversations, Yamada only knew his neighbor as a shy, quiet person; it was nice to see this side of him.

"Well, I need to make another batch." Yamada declared with a sigh, scraping the failed cookies into the trash can. He held up the mixing bowl, looking in Keito's direction. "Do you want to make them with me?"


End file.
